


Strifentine Drabbles

by butteredbandits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Horror, Descriptions of violence and torture, Drabble Collection, Drunk make out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, PTSD, Rough Sex, Transformation, drunken first kiss, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: A collection of Strifentine drabbles written to various prompts. Each story takes places in different points of their relationship.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Galian Beast, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine & Galian Beast
Comments: 53
Kudos: 160





	1. Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a long-time fan of FF7, without ever having played the game. Thank you Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus. :P So with the remake coming out I decided to start playing the original game. It's been really fun and has me wanting to indulge in my favorite ship and rarepair: Strifentine. So I'm challenging myself to write 100 drabbles to help practice writing these two. I'll be aiming for writing one drabble a day and releasing them in batches as I re-read and edit. I'm challenging myself to a minimum of 200 words per prompt.
> 
> Update: As a general note, these drabbles jump between an established relationship and a building one. :)
> 
> Update: I've changed my mind about 100 prompts, as I've become more busy and don't wanna pressure myself so.. we'll see where I go. Maybe I'll end at 30 maybe 50. But I plan to write plenty of other Strifentine fics!

Vincent didn't truly know if he was immortal, just that he hadn't aged at all during his long sleep beneath Shinra Manor. He didn't seem to need as much sleep or rest as the others, and while the fact hadn't much bothered him early on in their quest to save the planet, he began to fear that he would be forced to watch the people he'd come to care for age and die as he remained the same, a stone stuck in the river of time. Even though Nanaki would live for a long time Vincent knew that eventually he would be alone in the end.

That fear lodged deeper in his chest when he started to fall for Cloud, and worse again when that love turned out to be reciprocated. Where anyone else might have thought of the prospect of immortality as a gift, Vincent could only picture it as the worst parting curse Hojo could have left him with. It made choosing to stay a part of the world that much harder, fearing the loss of those he'd come to love. 

He'd voiced his fears one night, curled up alongside Cloud on the lumpy futon in the office above the reborn 7th Heaven, whispered against the nape of Cloud's neck. A private, somber confession to sleeping ears. “I don't want to be left behind.”


	2. Open your eyes

Vincent can't help but smile as he feels Cloud come up behind him, expecting a hug at first. When there's no tight embrace around his middle Vincent turns around from his workbench strewn with disassembled guns, an eyebrow arched.

Cloud has a mischievous look on his face, which is entirely unusual. Cloud has been visiting him in Kalm for the past week, and has seemed a bit jittery the entire time, so now with this Vincent has a hunch something is going on. The silence spreads for a beat until it's obvious that Cloud's waiting for him.

“Hm. What is it?” He asks simply.

“Close your eyes.” Cloud replies, trying to sound serious.

Vincent makes an amused noise in the back of his throat, curious now. This seems like a game that Marlene or Denzel would pull, not something Cloud would do. But he humors him nonetheless and closes his eyes.

He feels Cloud grasp both his hands and lets himself be led. He knows his own apartment even with his eyes closed and is patient as he is slowly taken to the window by the bed. Cloud releases him and Vincent stays still as he listens to him move around. A zipper, the shuffle of fabric, something being leaned against the window that taps the glass, then a small piece of cool metal being slipped into his palm.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Cloud says, not trying to hide the excitement in his voice this time.

Vincent opens his eyes slowly, at first expecting something risque, but what he sees instead surprises him. There leaning in the window is a picture of a dilapidated house, in desperate in need of repairs as the walls are starting to bend inwards and the roof is practically bare. Next to the picture is a framed deed for ownership of a house on the outskirts of Edge. He glances down to the worn, rusty key in his palm then over to Cloud who's trying to hold back a grin.

“So you bought it.” Vincent remarks, warmth in his voice.

They'd looked at that wreck of a house together when Vincent was considering moving out of Kalm, and Cloud offered to drive him around to look at places._ (Cloud argued that Vincent intimidated people when he jumped around the way he did, but Vincent suspected that Cloud enjoyed giving him rides on Fenrir and was just looking for an excuse.) _They briefly mused about working on it together since things were getting rather slow without a world to save but Vincent hadn't considered the possibility Cloud would just up and buy the place for him like that. He knew money was no object for him, but still it was rather strange to be gifted an entire house, even one that was threatening to crumble in on itself.

“Got to burn all that gil I made saving the planet somehow.” Cloud chuckles and absently rubs at his neck, Vincent can't miss the blush rising on his cheeks. “And who else was going to buy the place anyways?”

“Still interested in helping me fix that mess of a roof then?” Vincent asks, rubbing his thumb over the teeth of the key.

“Of course.” Cloud says, and Vincent feels like his heart is fit to burst.


	3. Over

“It's over. I can't do this anymore.” Vincent's voice breaks as he speaks, head hanging low so his bangs block the view of the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Please, Vincent, just give me one last chance. I promise I can do better.” Cloud pleads, gripping Vincent's shoulder desperately.

“I really can't.” Vincent chokes as he looks up and motions with his fork to the black clouds spewing from the pan on the stove. “Because your second course just caught fire.”

“Shit!” Cloud rushes over to the stove, remembering at the last moment to slip on an oven mitt before he plunges his latest smoldering attempt at stir-fry into to the spray of the sink faucet, coughing and sputtering as the water makes the smoke bloom into an acrid smelling spray of soot colored mist.

“I'm sure next time will be better.” Vincent says, trying to encourage Cloud even as he swipes the remnants from his plate into the garbage before Cloud makes him eat any more. He loves Cloud, and truly appreciates the attempt, but the taste of excessive garlic and salt nearly burnt his tongue and is going to linger in his mouth for _hours. _


	4. Voice

Cloud can't sleep. This particular struggle is nothing new of course, and he can scarcely remember a time when he didn't have to wear himself out to the point of collapsing to get to sleep in less than an hour. He's out on a delivery and laying in a too-soft mattress at a ramshackle inn. It's too quiet, and rather than the murmur from a rowdy bar or Marlene and Denzel's footsteps and laughter all he can hear is groan of old wood settling and the scratch of branches on the roof.

After rolling over for the umpteenth time he sighs in frustration. He throws his hand over the side of the bed and fumbles around for his cellphone. When he flips it open he groans. It's 3 am. There's only one person who might be awake at this hour and the thought makes his heart start to race a little faster. Vincent. After some deliberation he starts typing a text, rewrites it a few times before he settles on what he wants to say.

**You awake?**

_Yes._ Ah Vincent, brief as always.

**Can I call you?**

_ Yes. _

Cloud sits up in bed a little more and bites his lip briefly as his thumb hovers over the call button. Now as he's about to do it he feels self-conscious. He knows Vincent doesn't mind, given all the late night conversations they shared back when they were chasing Sephiroth.

Suddenly Cloud's phone vibrates violently in his hand, Vincent's name glowing bright on the screen.

“Hey.” Cloud answers, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Are you alright?” Vincent asks, his deep voice rumbling through the phone and Cloud's stomach does a flip in response.

“Mn. Couldn't sleep.”

“Ah.”

A long pause passes and Cloud feels like smashing his head into the headboard. The silence seems longer when he can't read the other man's contemplative expression.

“On the road?” Vincent asks.

“Yeah, I'm in Fort Condor for the night, Junon tomorrow.”

“I heard there's a new road that way.”

“Yeah, through the mountains.”

“Any trouble?”

“Nothing I couldn't handle.”

“Good.”

“So, where are you? Doing anything interesting?” Cloud asks as he drags the pillows and blankets down onto the floor.

“A small village by Kalm, they had a problem with some monsters.”

“Mercenary work huh?” Cloud sighs, this time contently. The floor feels a lot better on his back, and Vincent's voice has already started to make the tension fade from his temples.

“No. I was just passing through.”

“Tell me some more...” Cloud yawns at the end of his sentence and he swears he hears Vincent chuckle a little.

It doesn't take long for Cloud to finally feel like he can sleep, and his eyelids are drooping by time Vincent's summary is finished. Vincent never seems to mind him falling asleep at the end of their conversations and this time as the phone starts to slide from his hand the last thing Cloud hears is, _“Sleep well, Cloud.”_


	5. Naked (NSFW)

The first time Vincent allows Cloud to fully undress him, it's been nearly a year since they started considering themselves a couple. He knows Cloud's got his share of battle scars, but it's nothing compared to his own tattered hide. He feels naked already when Cloud's fingers work the last buckle of his cloak free and sends it fluttering to the floor. His back meets with wall as Cloud pushes him back with a heated kiss. When eager fingers began to unsnap the buttons of his shirt Vincent flinches and grab's Cloud's wrist, a bolt of fear like ice in his veins.

“Vincent?”Cloud's breath feels searingly hot against his exposed neck, and he can feel the tension pooling in his stomach when he sees the desperate look of need mixed with concern in those blue eyes.

They've reached this point dozens of times before, and he's heard Cloud's promise of acceptance but Vincent can barely stand to look at himself in the mirror without being overwhelmed with profound disgust. It's hard for him to feel anything other than ashamed undressed and so far he's always kept his shirt on when they make love. He knows Cloud wants more, and Vincent wants to move past this hurdle himself.

Vincent takes a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Cloud's hair, the faded scent of his minty shampoo managing to calm him down. He relaxes his vice grip on his lover's wrist and opens his eyes.

“Slowly.” Vincent nods his consent and lets go.

Each snap of a button being undone makes his heart clench and he can feel the demons lurking under his skin riot with excitement at his turmoil. They're always eager for a chance to wear him down so they can burst free. He's used to them though, it's the vulnerability of baring the physical results of their addition to his body that frightens him.

Cloud tugs the folds of his shirt open and Vincent turns his gaze up to the ceiling. He doesn't want to see Cloud's expression even if it's shock or worse, pained understanding. He tries to focus on the feel of the cold wall against his back but can't when he feels Cloud's feather soft lips trace down the autopsy scar over to the rough circular patch over his heart where he'd been fatally shot.

Cloud's thumb brushes against the incision where the protomateria was inserted into his chest cavity, the cleanest scar on his body left by Lucrecia's careful hands. The emotions surrounding that scar are different, more complicated. Vincent has to find a way to keep his mind from racing down that particular track.

He finally tears his gaze away from the ceiling tiles and buries his right hand in Cloud's hair, sharply tugging his head back away from the scars. Cloud's eyes are lidded, his lips parted in a submissive look of pleasure that makes Vincent want to devour him. Vincent's hands tremble in a mix of excitement and nerves as he presses their lips together, eager to move forward to the things that make his mind go blank with pleasure.


	6. Paint

It takes a lot longer to start working on the house they'd picked out as their project than either of them had originally thought it would. Vincent was still in Kalm before they even did the initial cleaning of the place, and then the whole Deepground incident took place. Afterwards it takes months for Vincent to show up again, though thanks to a reassuring text Cloud never felt the need to chase him down.

_“I need to make amends. I will return.”_ Was how he put it, though Cloud has a hard time resisting the urge to call him during the weeks that pass afterwards.

It was well worth the wait. When Vincent finally lopes back into 7th Heaven there's something about him that seems lighter. He smiles more easily, seems more present in each moment.

It takes three months to clean the place up and fix the stability issues. The foundation was solid at least, but the original builders of the house hadn't distributed the weight of the second floor correctly and termites made fast work of all the supports that had been placed properly. There's a lot of tearing the place down before they can fix it up, but it ends up being good stress relief for them both.

It's winter by time they get the electrical work done and the walls back on. They were going to leave the walls plain, but Tifa overheard that conversation and convinced them to let her help do some interior decorating. Which to do, she argued, the rooms need to have some color.

The house is Vincent's of course and he has to be steered away from going the opposite direction and just painting every wall solid black instead. So they look at paint swatches together and eventually settle on warm gray for the kitchen, a dark brown for the living room, burgundy for the master bedroom and bath, pale blue for the downstairs bathroom, and an off-white for the spare rooms.

Before they check out a shade of dark blue catches Cloud's eye. Cloud picks the can up, and admits he'd like a room that color, so Vincent tells him he's welcome to have a room at his place seeing as he'd bought the house anyways. They both know the meaning is deeper than that, but don't feel a particular need to call it out. There's a lot more to do before anyone moves in.

They work on each room together, as they only have a small space heater to keep warm. Vincent is dressed for the job, and it's a sight Cloud appreciates. He never thought he would see Vincent in worn out jeans and a loose white T-shirt, both thrifted for cheap just to be used while they paint. The most shocking part is that his hair is in a tight bun at the back of his head, though it doesn't take long for unruly hairs to start slipping free.

After they finish the kitchen, Cloud notices a splotch of paint smeared on Vincent's forehead and can't keep from chuckling. Rather than being annoyed, Vincent just hums and walk over, pulling both of their masks down to share a brief kiss. They both smell like paint and sweat and Cloud can't tell if it's the smell of paint that makes him feel faint or the truly happy smile on Vincent's face.


	7. Touch

Vincent's most recent memories of being touched involve far too much pain for him to feel comfortable receiving any sort of physical contact. When he's offered hugs or a hand moves to pat his shoulder he instinctively shies away. Galian, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas loathe it as well as they were tortured themselves. For most of his adventure with Cloud and his band of heroes Vincent always makes sure to be just out of reach. He avoids having to share a tent by taking the night watch.

The night Vincent changes his mind about being touched takes place a short while after Aeris' death. Cloud's been turning and tossing in his tent, breath uneven as he seems to be passing between bouts of grief and panic.

'_Understandable given his situation._' Vincent thinks, he's familiar with the deep fear of losing control over oneself and grieving the loss of a loved one. He considers going to check on him, but decides better of it. He'll come searching if he needs comforting.

The moon is just reaching its peak in the sky when Cloud comes stumbling out of his tent and perches by the fire. Vincent sees him wiping at his face out of the corner of his eye and gives him a minute before turning around and sitting next to him, purposefully just out of arm's reach.

Cloud doesn't look up past his feet for awhile and Vincent waits, keeping his ears trained on the wilderness around them.

“I can take over if you need to rest.” Cloud offers. “Since I can't seem to sleep anyways.” His voice is thick with exhaustion.

Vincent shakes his head. He not a fan of sleep, having had his fill of nightmares after 30 years.

Cloud sighs and looks around their campsite. He's shivering despite the warm air and Vincent wonders just how much Cloud has been holding his feelings back to be their stalwart leader. It was a huge load to bear and it was no wonder the man was starting to crack. Cloud looks at him searchingly with wide eyes and cheeks tinted pink from tears and Vincent feels something in his heart twist. He doesn't like seeing Cloud suffer like this. He wants to do something.

Vincent struggles internally for a moment, all but Chaos protesting the idea of being vulnerable. Galian wants to rip Cloud's throat out for being weak. Hellmasker and Death Gigas agree with the wolf-beast but only because they're terrible influences on each other and crave bloodshed. Chaos however is pleased with the idea and sends Vincent debauched images that are the opposite of his intentions. _'All of you, quiet. Or we will go back to the coffin.' _He thinks at them loudly, and manages to threaten them back down into silence for a few precious moments.

“Join me?” He asks, and lifts up his cloak invitingly.

Cloud hesitates for a moment and Vincent wonders if this is too sudden. He's proven wrong when Cloud quickly shuffles over and hugs him from the side. It takes nearly all his willpower not to flinch away from the contact. He'd intended for Cloud to sit next to him, but if this is what he needs... Vincent brings his cloak around Cloud's shaking shoulders with his right hand, then pulls him in closer. He pushes memories of constricting shackles and chains out of his mind.

Cloud is impossibly warm, radiating heat that quickly begins to warm his cold flesh despite the layers of fabric and leather between them. After a moment the swordsman's shaking turns to full sobs and Vincent shifts so he can hug him properly. Cloud's hands grip onto his shirt tightly and he buries his face into Vincent's chest like he's trying to suffocate himself.

_**'Hm, just going to sit there like a strangely dressed tree?'**_ Chaos' voice slithers into his mind with a taunting purr.

_'I am not going to take advantage of him.'_ Vincent mentally growls back.

_**'Oh, dear host you misunderstand.'**_ A dark rumble of laughter like earthquakes and thunder echoes inside his head and makes goosebumps spread across Vincent's skin.

_ **'Being a shoulder to cry on is fine but you should consider actually trying to be comforting.'** _

Chaos is right. He's terrible at knowing how to help other people, a result of not really trying when the instinct grabs him. A well-practiced sin and a horrible habit that he is apparently trying to quit tonight. Vincent gingerly brings his left hand to Cloud's back and begins to stroke, taking care not to shred clothes and flesh with the pointed tips of his gauntlet.

Cloud stills for a moment though his breathing remains uneven. He mutters something into Vincent's chest, incomprehensible.

“Hm?” Vincent asks without using words.

Cloud sighs and shakes his head, rubbing his nose against Vincent's chest. A denial, he's changed his mind.

“Tell me.” Vincent tries again, keeping his voice gentle.

Cloud goes quiet for a moment. “Touch my hair... Please?” He asks with his face still buried out of view.

_**'Cute.'**_ Chaos chimes in, making Vincent feel flustered.

Vincent lifts his human hand to Cloud's hair and rests it on the back of his head at first, marveling at just how soft the tufts at the back are. He'd always assumed that Cloud spent a ridiculous amount of time and hair products to get it to look that way. As he massages his fingertips against Cloud's scalp he can feel the tension finally start to ease in the younger man's shoulders. He can still hear the occasional sniffle and hot tears soaking through the neck of his shirt but it seems that Cloud is finally starting to calm down.

Vincent continues to rub his back and idly play with his hair, finding himself feeling oddly content despite his own concerns for the man he's comforting. He even tucks his cheek against the side of Cloud's head and closes his eyes, breathing in his earthy smell. Cloud's hair is pleasurable to touch, and time slips by without notice. At first the close contact had made feel Vincent like he needed to crawl out of his own skin, but by the time Cloud pulls away he finds himself disappointed that it's over.

Cloud opens his mouth to say something with a look of guilt in his eyes. Vincent doesn't want to hear an apology so he cuts him off.

“Get some rest.” Vincent says. “I'll be here if you need me.”

Cloud pauses, surprised. The briefest smile tugs at the corners of his lips before he turns and heads towards his tent. Vincent can feel his heart swell with emotions he thought he'd forced himself to forget.

_**'Falling in love so quickly?'**_ Chaos ruins the moment of course and Vincent spends the rest of his watch desperate for some monster to fight to occupy not only his own mind but those of his ride-alongs who seize the opportunity to tease him.


	8. Gloves

Cloud had never bothered to ask Vincent about the clawed gauntlet on his left arm. The man guarded his secrets, and didn't seem like he'd take kindly to being asked. The question is unavoidable now however.

Vincent had protected himself from a monster's bite with that left arm, and the result is not pretty. Four large puncture marks on each side of his arm where vicious fangs crushed the metal down into Vincent's flesh. Cloud thought that perhaps the arm was a prosthetic modified towards combat similar to Barret's. The blood seeping out from underneath proves otherwise.

“I can take care of it.” Vincent groused, holding his arm tight against his body when Cloud came to inspect the damage.

“Please, just let me help.” Cloud pleads.

Vincent glances towards the rest of the party who are staring at him with concern.

“Away from the others then.” Vincent says, turning towards the treeline with a flick of his cape.

Cloud quickly scrambles through the party supplies for the first aid kit and cure materia, pointedly ignoring the inquisitive glances of his companions. Vincent's nearly out of sight by time he turns around, and he's grateful for the gunman's bright red cape fluttering in the breeze. Once Cloud reaches him Vincent is seated on the ground with his back against a tree, gritting his teeth as he starts to undo the claps that hold the gauntlet in place.

The snaps are loose but the metal is punctured into his flesh. Cloud sucks in an uneasy breath when he realizes that they're going to have to pull it back out.

“Just let me know if it's too much.” Cloud says, reaching out to grasp the gauntlet with both hands.

Vincent grunts in response and uses his right hand to brace his arm above the gauntlet. Cloud lifts the metal plate upwards, trying to do so gently at first but then having to tug to get the metal free. The gunman makes a pained noise that sounds like one of Galian's snarls.

Cloud gently pulls the gauntlet back and doesn't miss the way Vincent tenses as more of the arm underneath is revealed. He wonders briefly if he should just leave, but he trusts the other man to tell him if he crosses a line.

The arm underneath isn't human. The flesh looks emaciated, and the skin is an unhealthy shade of purple. Pulling the glove off the rest of the way reveals a hand that looks exactly like Galian's monstrous paw-like claws. A velvety coat of violet fur covers the hand, stopping in sickly patches at the wrist. The claws that cap off each finger have been meticulously filed down, to fit in the gauntlet no doubt. It's proportions are wrong as well, too long compared to his right forearm.

Vincent clears his throat and Cloud realizes that he's staring. Cloud shakes his head to himself a little bit, mutters a 'sorry' and then sets to work extracting the bits of shattered metal left behind in the wounds with tweezers. He steadies his patient's arm by holding the wrist, and notices that Vincent's hand shakes and twitches in a way that is clearly out of his control.

Cloud pushes the observations to the back of his mind as he starts to cast the cure spell. He briefly thinks about the fact that he'll never compare to Aeris in skill. It's true, because when he's finished there's scars left behind, light but still there.

Vincent moves to retract his arm back under his cloak but Cloud gently holds his wrist in place.

“The smell of blood will attract more monsters.” Cloud says pragmatically, digging in the first aid kit for a cloth.

Vincent sighs, and it strikes Cloud just how tired the other man sounds. Still, he holds out his arm and lets him clean the blood off. Afterwards Vincent leans forward for the first aid kit and starts wrapping his arm in bandages. He wraps them tightly, and afterwards Cloud notices that the shaking and twitching is stopped by the pressure.

Cloud wants to ask what happened to make his arm like that but figures that just letting someone see it has been enough for Vincent already. He lets it be, and remembers the night that Vincent let him weep into his chest when he'd finally broken down. It's not something he takes lightly, and he just gives Vincent a small nod after he packs up the first-aid kit.

“Thank you.” Vincent whispers into the collar of his cloak, rubbing his now bandaged arm with his other hand.

“It's fine.” Cloud mumbles back, feeling flustered now that he realizes the weight of the moment.

“I'm sure you're wondering.” Vincent says as he stands back up and flexes his bandaged fingers experimentally.

“Only if you want. To tell me. I mean.” Cloud kicks a branch aside and looks anywhere but at Vincent's intense eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. “I get it- not wanting to...”

“Another time then.” Vincent says as he walks past, letting his shoulder brush Cloud's.

Cloud feels his cheeks flush, Vincent's always kept himself at a distance so any touch is always intentional. He feels a yearning thread of hope and quickly has to stop his mind from wandering to idealistic fantasies. He follows after Vincent, and can't help but admire him now. Maybe when they've stopped Sephiroth and Vincent settles his business with Hojo they'll have the chance to talk, to break down each others barriers without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much potential for headcanons with Vincent's left arm. I really like it just being amputated, but on the other hand I couldn't shake this idea that he's got a monster hand under there. I imagine that the arm was lost due to circulation issues while he was being experimented on and that when Vincent can transform it regrows, but never turns fully human when he reverts back. I figured that it wouldn't mesh with his human form nicely and that the nerves are heavily damaged, so he needs the gauntlet for stability. :) 
> 
> I may write other stories with different ideas for his arm, but I figured I'd write this idea out first to see how I like it.


	9. Snow storm (NSFW 18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit, rough sex, and bloodplay.

It's snowing sideways. When Cloud invited Vincent out on a snowboarding date, it was expected there would be snow, this volume however is an inappropriate amount. They hadn't even made it halfway up the path to the resort when the blizzard started and now the snow is up to Cloud's knees.

“Might as well get a room at this rate.” Cloud says, tugging his scarf up to his nose.

Vincent agrees, only having come out because of his familiarity with hoverboards and a desire to try something new. He can do without the cold, as his poor circulation makes it easy for him to get frostbite and stiff joints. He's already freezing from their hike up to the resort, his fingers and toes immobile inside boots and gloves.

There's frost on Vincent's nose and both of their boots are soaked by time they make it up to the hotel section of the resort. It's mercifully warm inside, which only serves to quickly make them even more soggy as the snow turns to water. There's only one room left, with just one bed. They take it, not giving much thought to the clerk's embarrassed response to their purchase. All that matters is that they're sheltered from the storm tonight.

They make it to their room in quick order, and their layers hit the floor shortly after their bags. Vincent finds a spot on the edge of the bed where he peels his socks off and rubs his frigid toes together in a vain attempt to get the blood flowing.

“Damn, you're turning blue.” Cloud comments as he scrambles out of his extra shirt layers, gifting Vincent with a view of his lean midriff.

Vincent smiles back, admiring Cloud's scarlet nose and cheeks.

“And you're as red as my cape.” He teases back.

Cloud huffs, turning just a bit more red from the blush that rises in response to the playful glint in the gunman's eyes. He kicks off his own soaked socks and pads over to the bathroom. Vincent follows after he hears a low whistle from Cloud.

“How does a bath sound?” Cloud says and lets Vincent in, pointing towards the tub.

It's obvious they've landed themselves in the lover's suite. The bathtub is bright pink, heart-shaped, and set in the corner with mirrors on the two adjacent walls. Vincent's cheeks tingle with renewed blood flow when he thinks about the purpose of the mirror placement.

“...sounds nice.” Vincent says, not missing the mischievous smile at the corner of Cloud's pale lips.

Vincent slides up behind Cloud, slipping his cold fingers into the waistband of his underwear. Cloud jolts in response and tries to wiggle away, simultaneously mad about the icicles pressed against his flesh and turned on by the tease.

“Get the water running.” Cloud holds his breath when Vincent speaks, the rumbling timbre of his voice just as arousing as the intention of his words.

Vincent gives Cloud's ass a quick squeeze and then slips away. Despite the cool patch left on his skin from the touch, Cloud craves more immediately and scrambles to get the tub filling up. He realizes it's going to take nearly 20 minutes for the tub to fill and his mind races with ideas for how to fill the time.

When Cloud reemerges Vincent is laying on his side on the bed, rummaging in the bed-side drawer. He rolls over and smirks at Cloud, holding up a pocket-sized bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Seems they both have the same idea.

“Lucky us.” Cloud says with a chuckle.

“Now the question is-” He pauses as he climbs into the bed, then over Vincent. “Do we use those freebies before, or after our bath?”

“Hmm.” The noise Vincent makes is between a hum and a purr that makes Cloud's heart pump just a bit harder and his cock twitch expectantly.

Vincent grabs a firm handful of Cloud's damp hair and pulls him down into a fierce kiss. Cloud's lips are already warmer than his, and he nips at the bottom one, enjoying the way it makes his partner groan.

Cloud slips a hand up under his shirt as the kiss becomes deeper. While his thoughts are becoming harder to grasp onto, he still can't help but be mildly alarmed at just how cold Vincent is to the touch. Well, not for long if he has anything to say about it. With that in mind he parts from the kiss and shimmies his hips into a better position over Vincent's. He hooks his left arm under Vincent's so his hand rests by his cheek which he strokes lovingly before rolling his hips down.

Vincent moans in response and his head falls back. Cloud smiles when he sees that Vincent's lips are no longer blue, he's glad he's doing his job. He can't resist the expanse of Vincent's pale neck and leans down to kiss and nip.

“Harder..” Vincent whispers, rocking his hips upwards to meet Cloud's, increasing the friction.

Cloud briefly considers ignoring the request, but can't resist the way Vincent squirms underneath him. He sinks his teeth into soft skin where neck meets shoulder and increases the pressure until Vincent's panting and clawing his back. The pained yet pleased groan his lover makes when his teeth finally pierce skin and draw blood sends a thrill through him like lightning.

Vincent's hands tug at his hair, leading their lips back together. When they part Vincent licks his own blood from his kiss-bruised lips. On a whim Cloud swipes two fingers through the oozing blood and brings them to Vincent's mouth. He takes them into his mouth and sucks the blood off, then licks. There's a brief flash of amber in Vincent's eyes and Cloud's stomach twists with panic, knowing just who those belong to.

“Fuck.” Cloud breathes, pulling his fingers back, a bit surprised when Vincent nips at them with suddenly sharp fangs, drawing blood.

“Mmn. Sorry.” Vincent grabs Cloud's wrist and draws his hand back to press slow kisses to the small incision he'd made, the amber glow fading from his eyes.

“And you wonder why people think you're a vampire.”

Vincent chuckles and moves to sit up, guiding Cloud into his lap. Chaos wants him to draw more blood, to make his lover scream. That won't do though. He much prefers making love to Cloud than to fucking him like his demon wants him to. Better that he be on the receiving end of the violence his ride-alongs crave.

“Chaos is feeling rowdy today.” Vincent presses a kiss to the hollow of Cloud's throat, feeling his beast's hackles rise at the sensation of Cloud's pulse fluttering against his lips. His eyes shift color again and just as he feels he's going to slip in his control-

“Oh? Do I need to put him in his place?” Cloud asks, sharply yanking the hair at the back of Vincent's head to keep those fangs away from his neck.

There's no words from Vincent, just an eager thrust of his hips that makes the waistband of his pants slip lower. Cloud isn't sure he can handle foreplay much longer, especially if Chaos is threatening to come out and play. He holds Vincent there for an extended moment then presses an apologetic kiss to the rapidly healing bite mark on his neck. Once he's sure Vincent's eyes have no more traces of amber he relaxes his grip.

“So, are you going to fuck me here or shall we move to the tub?” Vincent asks in a husky whisper that makes goosebumps bloom across his skin and Cloud can't remember if he's ever been this turned on before. Vincent has the ability to surprise him like that, suddenly blunt and filthy in contrast to his usual reserved and calculating nature.

Cloud answers with his actions, brings his hand to the mechanism on Vincent's gauntlet that releases it. He remembers that it's unpleasant for him to submerge it in water. There was a time when he wouldn't have dreamed of touching this part of Vincent for fear of breaching a boundary. Now he simply sets the metal sleeve aside and presses a firm kiss to his forehead. It's nice, not having those barriers between them anymore. He doesn't even notice the beast-arm anymore, it's all just Vincent.

They move from the bed to the bathtub in a flurry of heated kisses and questing hands, removing the last few articles of clothing on the way. The tub is set into a raised platform that makes it easy to sit on the edge, so Cloud directs Vincent to sit there and then slips into the blissfully hot water on his knees.

He takes Vincent into his mouth first, wrapping his arms around his lover's hips as he bobs his head back and forth. A pleased rumble from his partner and hands in his hair is his reward. Cloud hopes that he can last more than a few seconds fucking with how riled up Vincent's got him.

Next he tugs Vincent's hips forwards and slips a finger to his ass, pushing gently and teasing until Vincent pushes down and takes it inside of him. A groan from his partner then a spurt of precum fills his mouth and Cloud moans appreciatively, stopping to focus on the head of Vincent's cock until he's twitching and moaning.

“G-gonna ah... cum if you do that.” Vincent pants, trying to keep himself from going over the edge as spots form in the edges of his vision. He wants it fucked out of him so he holds on.

Cloud releases Vincent's erection from his mouth and prods his finger in deeper, thrusting gently. At this point he knows exactly where to stimulate Vincent to make him cum and makes sure to just tease there instead. It doesn't take too long to get the prep work done, aside from his cold and awkward shuffle back to the bedroom to retrieve the complimentary lube.

When he comes back Vincent is leaning on his elbows, looking over his shoulder with lidded eyes and a lust-drunk smile, raven hair spilling wildly across his pale shoulders. Cloud nearly trips over his own feet, stunned by just how beautiful Vincent is in that moment.

“_Please_, Cloud.” Vincent begs, hanging his head forward when he hears Cloud step back into the tub.

“Please what?” Cloud moans as he spreads lube over his erection, stroking a few times as he enjoys the sight of Vincent spread before him, high on the thrill of being in control of a man that can kill as easy as breathe.

“_Fuck me._” Vincent groans, leaning his hips back in the hopes of finding contact.

Cloud waits, let the silence hang in the air a moment until he hears Vincent take a breath to speak. He cuts him off by pressing the head of his cock against his entrance, rubbing and teasing. Vincent makes a long, keening sound reminiscent of a canine whine that makes Cloud feel almost sorry for dragging it out of him.

Cloud grabs Vincent's hip with one hand and uses the other to guide himself in, easing in slowly as his head swims with pleasure. It's nearly too much. Vincent is making noises that undoubtedly are making the rooms next to theirs blush. Once he's all the way inside he leans forward and presses a kiss to the scars across Vincent's shoulder blades, overwhelmed with the sensation of Vincent's body tight around him.

From there it's a blur of passionate, rough, fucking. Hair pulling, nails digging in flesh, kisses hard enough to bruise. The glimpses of their bodies meeting in the mirror egging them onwards into different positions until they're too worn out to try more and they're back to where they started. Vincent comes first, can't help it with the way Cloud pounds into him like he's trying to break his hips, just the way he needs to be shattered. Cloud follows right after, face pressed into Vincent's back, fingers digging into his hips as he cries out his completion.

Afterwards they slump into the bath water and hold each other, tired but content. Cloud peppers Vincent with kisses until he's made to stop. They come out of the tub only once the water starts to lose its heat and their fingers are well and truly pruned.

The cold of the blizzard is long forgotten as they curl up together under layers of blankets, wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's been years since I wrote two guys fucking, so I hope it's not too bad. :P


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of torture and violence.

_Pain burning through his veins, searing through nerve endings in ways he'd never imagined possible. The slice of surgical blades through skin, missing their mark because he's writhing in pain, awake but blind from the agony. The bite of metal clamps around his raw, bloody, wrists as he screams and begs for it to stop._

_The whisper of new voices in his mind, louder and louder until they're a chorus that screams alongside him in pain. Prisoners together in a vessel that only exists to be tortured for the sake of exploration. Only awake when the pain stirs them from the death-like state that exists between._

_His own voice is an unrecognizable growl as he wakes and moves to his feet for the first time, only to look down and see his left hand gone. Replaced with a mechanical claw that seems out of place against his patchwork skin, a body no longer his own._

_The first transformations in the confines of the lab, when he's beaten and struck until he lashes out in rage and the new creatures living in his body steal away all he has left. Blood that's not his own staining his teeth and heavy in his stomach when it's over and he's left limp on the floor._

_They always come in flashes, the memories of his time in the lab. He's trapped within his own mind reliving those moments until the worst part of the nightmares comes, the part that reminds him of his sins and his shame._

_Lucrecia standing beneath the shade of an oak tree, cradling a dark-haired infant in her arms. She smiles at him, and he approaches her. His stomach twists when the child meets his gaze. Crimson eyes turn sickly green with slit pupils and the infant grins wickedly, its expression too murderous to belong on an innocent newborn's face. It laughs, a cackle driven by madness that is somehow both Sephiroth's and Hojos._

_His fingers brush Lucrecia's skin she's so soft, so **alive**. At his touch she screams and crumbles to ash before him, the echoes of hundreds of her apologies ringing in his head until they pitch higher and higher. His ears bleed. A singular gunshot cuts through the deafening tone and the world falls away beneath him as he plummets._

Then he jolts awake, heart beating against his ribcage so hard it hurts, stomach lurching from the falling sensation. Vincent clutches at his chest, a brief memory of Rosso's claws slipping up between his ribs fills his mind, the sensation of her fingers caressing his organs makes him feel nauseous. He chokes on a sob, trying to stop the flood of painful emotions and panic surging up inside of him.

“Vincent...” Cloud's voice next to him is hoarse with sleep but concerned.

He feels wet streaks of tears cooling rapidly on his face and when Cloud's hand brushes his he flinches away from the warmth of that touch out of shame.

The mattress shifts next to him and Vincent finally notices his surroundings. He's in Cloud's bed, they're in just their underwear. Vincent grabs for the sheets, terrified that he'll be seen. He notices his gauntlet's gone then, the scarred stump of his forearm reaching forward to grab at nothing while he drags the covers up to his chest with his right hand.

“It's alright. You're safe.” That's right, the lab's hundreds of miles of away. It's been years, Hojo's dead and he'd pulled the trigger on the shot that killed him.

Finally he feels like he can breathe, takes a few deep, slow breaths as time seems to rush forward until he's back in the present. He turns at last to meet Cloud's mako-blue gaze and feels a surge of relief, alongside a heavy weight in his chest that makes tears well in the corner of his eyes.

“Gods.” His throat is impossibly dry, had he been screaming this time?

Cloud doesn't say anything, just reaches out for his hand again. This time Vincent takes a deep breath, pushes down his urge to run, and laces their fingers together in a firm squeeze. Having a physical grip on reality helps him keep his mind back in the present. Once his heart reaches a normal rhythm Vincent lays back down.

“Did I wake you?” Vincent asks, surprised at how hoarse his voice is.

“Don't beat yourself up.” Cloud grunts in response, then he shimmies over to tuck his head against Vincent's chest.

“The others?” Vincent sighs, feeling a sudden bout of guilt.

“Kids are at Barrett's. If you woke Tifa she'd be in here already.” Cloud assures him with a quick kiss to the cheek.

Vincent can feel the mental exhaustion in the form of a headache forming in his temples and his joints throb with a dull ache. He'd been on the verge of a transformation in his sleep then. He closes his eyes for a moment and tilts his head down to nuzzle into Cloud's soft hair.

“Want to move to the living room and put on a movie?” Cloud asks, turning and looking up at him with a heartfelt smile that makes Vincent feel lighter.

“You don't have to stay up with me.” Vincent strokes his thumb against Cloud's, trying his best to focus on the physical sensations and keep his thoughts at bay.

“Didn't answer my question.” Cloud points out with a squeeze of his hand.

“Mn, sounds better than staring at the ceiling all night.”

The next morning when Tifa comes down to make breakfast she finds Cloud laying on top of Vincent on the couch. They're both asleep and Cloud is drooling all over Vincent's collarbone. They both have bedhead so ridiculous she can't resist the urge to snap a quick picture.


	11. Coffee Break

Cloud's least favorite part about running a business had to be the paperwork. He wanted to keep it simple, and somehow at the end of the year when it came time to go through the records and balance out the account for the year all his organized spreadsheets and file cabinets seemed haphazard to his eyes. He'd been at it for about four hours now, having finally managed to get the paperwork in the actual correct order by date and start the actual process of checking things over.

Usually he had Tifa to give him a hand and a second-set of eyes but she was on a vacation for the week. He relied on her help a lot considering the fact he'd skipped out on his higher education when he left town to join SOLDIER as a teen. The calculator at his right was well-worn. Right now he wished he could program the damn thing to do his work for him.

His eyes were dry, a headache was brimming at the back of his head, and his back was sore from hunching over. Cloud wondered how math could somehow end up making him feel worse than mako poisoning. He nearly snapped when the door to his office was opened, but caught himself when he noticed the tip of the pointy, golden boot that had toed it open.

Vincent stepped in, and thank the gods the man was graceful because he easily side-stepped a pile of invoices on his way into the room.

“Now's not a good time Vince.” Cloud waved him away and turned back to the sheet in front of him with a tired sigh.

No reply, and no sound until suddenly Vincent leaned past him and set down a steaming mug of coffee on the desk.

“You sure?” Vincent asked and placed his hands on Cloud's tense shoulders.

Cloud sighed and leaned his head back, shivering when the pads of Vincent's thumbs pressed into the muscles on his neck and released some of the ache. The smell of rich coffee filled his nose and suddenly he was feeling a bit more awake.

“Hmm.” Cloud reached for the coffee and drained half of it in one go. It was bitter despite the cream which meant that Vincent had made it, but right now it was just the dose of caffeine he needed.

“I can go.” Vincent worked his thumbs in firm circles and massaged his other fingers above Cloud's collarbone, contrary to his words.

“I changed my mind.” Cloud set the cup back down and leaned back into Vincent's touch, closing his eyes.

He could smell Vincent's mellow cologne when he breathed in deep and it was even more soothing than the hit of hot coffee. Leave it to Vincent to know when to come rescue him from himself.

“Now is the perfect time for a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me all the domestic fluff with these two plz


	12. Scars (Vincent Artwork; Nudity, Body Horror, Scars)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired and took a break from writing to draw Vincent. I wanted to really draw out that idea I had for his beast arm.

> _"Give. Me. My. Clothes."_


	13. Sweet

Cold. It was suddenly cold, and less comfortable. Cloud opened his eyes and yawned, then stretched out on the bed until his back popped pleasantly. It was only after he rolled over that he realized that Vincent was gone, and that's why he'd woken up.

It wasn't unusual for Vincent to leave the bed in the middle of the night, he suffered from chronic pain and laying in the same position for hours seemed to irritate his joints. Cloud was usually able to get back to sleep, knowing that when he woke in the morning Vincent would be tucked against his back, resting if not asleep. But right now Cloud couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness.

After another long yawn and round of cat-like stretches Cloud rolled out of bed, draping the still-warm blanket around his shoulders as he went. A quick glance at the alarm clock informed him that it was 2 am.

When he stepped out into the hallway he saw light coming from the kitchen, and headed that way. He could smell cinnamon wafting out of the open doorway and his stomach growled in anticipation when he stepped through. The sight that greeted him was a pleasant surprise.

Vincent was perched on a chair at the kitchen table, his hair pulled back into a messy bun. He was wearing an apron (Tifa's as it was pale blue with dolphins on it) and was spattered with flour, mostly on his arms and cheeks. The apple pie that was missing a slice in front of him had overcooked edges and the attempt at a weaved decorative crust was lopsided.

Vincent had just taken his first bite and startled in response to Cloud's entry, his crimson eyes wide with surprise when he turned in his direction. After a pause Vincent resumed chewing his bite and glanced down at his pie with a thoughtful expression.

“I didn't know you baked.” Cloud smiled and took the seat opposite of him.

“I'm still learning.” Vincent explained and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Cloud couldn't help but feel a bit lucky, he usually never caught his lover off guard. Seeing him be a little bashful was a special treat.

“It smells good.” Cloud leaned over and examined Vincent's piece. “How's it taste?”

Rather than say anything in response Vincent took another forkful from his slice and offered it to Cloud. With a pleased smile Cloud took the offered bite and closed his eyes as he let the flavor melt across his tongue.

It was sweet. Way too sweet, like eating a spoonful of sugar. Cloud did his best to mask his expression of surprise as he quickly swallowed the morsel. Aside from being pure sugar he'd cooked it properly, it wasn't underdone or completely scorched. Which was more than Cloud could say about his own attempts at baking.

When he opened his eyes Vincent was staring at him expectantly.

“I think you used too much sugar.” Cloud said, reaching over to break off a piece of the crust and pop it in his mouth.

“Oh.” Vincent took another bite of the pie and nodded, mulling it over. “I'll stick to the recipe next time. Instead of going by taste.”

“Hm, you must have one hell of a sweet tooth then.”

“I guess so.” Vincent laughed a little to himself before taking another bite.

Cloud rolled his shoulders and settled back into his chair, admiring the way Vincent's left eyebrow quirked a little when he was trying to figure something out. The gunman drank his coffee as black as tar and opted for rich red wines when he went out drinking. To find out he liked such sweet things was certainly a surprise, but Cloud was grateful that he'd found out. It would make getting him gifts a bit easier.

“The crust is good though.” Cloud said, picking another piece off.

“It's nearly burnt.” Vincent raised a brow at him quizzically.

“Everyone's got their preferences.” Cloud hopped up out of the chair and walked around the table to lean in next to Vincent.

Vincent turned his head and accepted the offered kiss. Cloud could taste the apple-pie filling and sugar sticking to Vincent's lips. It was much more pleasant tasting this way and he hummed happily into the kiss. He drew it out, enjoying the way Vincent melted into his touch.

When they parted Vincent's hand came up to brush his cheek.

“I got flour on you.”

Cloud laughed a little; feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest, then pressed a quick peck to Vincent's cheek.

“I wouldn't mind getting a little more on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bit ooc, but I couldn't shake the mental image of Vincent trying to learn to bake out of my mind.


	14. First Kiss / Under The Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of alcohol/getting drunk.

Vincent's head is swimming, he chuckles a little as he downs what has to be his 12th glass of wine as he watches Cloud slam back another shot. _Gods. _He hasn't been drunk in so long he'd nearly forgotten what it was like. He thought he might not be able to after all his body had been put through, but it turns out that the work around is to just drink faster than his regeneration can keep up with. The same must be true for Cloud's mako enhanced metabolism considering the ridiculous amount of alcohol they've both consumed.

“Hmm.” Cloud hums thoughtfully, swaying in his seat slightly. Vincent is struck by just how beautiful he looks with his cheeks flushed, eyes slightly lidded, the low light of 7th Heaven illuminating the soft features of his face in an ethereal way.

**'That's not just the wine talking.' **Chaos murmurs against the back of his mind, and Vincent chews the inside of his lip as he considers the truth of that.

“I forgot what we were talking about.” Vincent admits, swirling the little bit of red left in his glass.

“I think you were talking about calling it a night.” Tifa interjects, standing with her hands on her hips in front of them.

“We just got started!” Cloud retorts, smacking his shot glass down on the table petulantly. It's a miracle it doesn't shatter.

“_Boys_.” Tifa's voice is sweet in the way that conveys the fact that she's ready to shoo them out, with a broom or her fists if she has to. “It's nearly 1 am. You started at 8.”

Vincent sips the last few drops out of the bottom of his glass and sets it on the bar. He pushes it forward with the tip of his claw. Tifa gives him an amused look that she's not giving Cloud.

“One more. Then we'll go.” Vincent says, nodding at Cloud who's appreciative.

“Alright. Then that's it.” Tifa warns, in a tone that fails to be completely serious.

She refills Vincent's wine glass first, then Cloud's short mixed drink rather than fixing him another shot.

“You better crash here.” Cloud says, turning to fix Vincent with a searching look that makes Vincent's heart pound, the implications quickly filling his mind.

“Sure.” Vincent agrees, shocked at himself.

“Good.” Cloud grunts.

Somewhere between convincing Tifa to serve them two more rounds and stumbling up the stairs Vincent realizes that he wants nothing more than to just shove Cloud against a wall and devour those deliciously pouty lips of his. When he's suddenly in Cloud's office without having walked there Vincent realizes that Tifa should have cut them off awhile ago.

Then Cloud is pushing him onto the lumpy futon and smashing their lips together in a ravenously hungry, sloppy kiss that tastes like alcohol. Cloud's lips are just as soft as he'd hoped they be and his hands are greedy, if clumsy, failing to undo any of the buckles on his cloak, or shirt, or pants.

Vincent's too scared to try and strip Cloud of his clothes and settles for slipping his hand under his shirt, mindlessly moving his fingers over toned muscle.

Vincent hears Chaos laughing at him and starts to laugh himself, it's hilarious really. It shouldn't take the loss of their inhibitions to reach this point. But he's too drunk to say anything to Cloud who's now laying in the bed next to him, one hand still gripping the top buckle of his cloak while he stares at him.

“We're idiots.” Vincent manages, all his introspective revelations impossible to understand or communicate.

“No _you_ are. Too many fucking belts.” Cloud grumbles, roughly jostling the leather in his hand.

Vincent sighs and puts his hand over Cloud's, holds it rather than pulls it away. He closes his eyes and just lets himself get lost in the sensation of swaying that's not real. Maybe they'll remember this and have a laugh. Maybe they'll forget and continue to dance around each other for eternity.


	15. First Date

Cloud hadn't pegged Vincent as the romantic type. Though Cloud mentally berated himself for assuming anything of the other man. Vincent kept to himself, and it'd taken years to pick away at the other man's emotional barriers to even get to this point. He should expect surprises.

So Cloud carefully tamped down his inner monologue and let his expression of shock to slide into a pleased smile. Vincent had invited him over for dinner, and having said so plainly was as much of a confession of it being a date as the candles and roses on the kitchen table. He had even obtained a nice tablecloth to spread over the otherwise worn table.

The best part of it all was seeing Vincent dressed in something that wasn't black leather. Cloud sat down at the table, rested his chin in his hand and admired his date as he went about fetching dinner from the oven. His clothes were still red and black of course, it seemed Vincent was committed to the aesthetic that Hojo had left him with in the coffin. A red button up shirt that looked like it was a fine silk-like material tucked into black dress pants, tied together by a dark grey vest. It was a good look, and Cloud wondered how Vincent had looked in the traditional Turk suit. His hair was the most tamed Cloud had ever seen it, brushed into a fine curtain of black that framed his pale, angular face perfectly.

Vincent's intense ruby-red eyes met his and Cloud felt his heart leap up into his throat. He quickly sat up straight and fiddled with his hair, eyes darting towards the vase of roses as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. The effect of that gaze sent his mind spinning and made his cheeks feel hot.

Cloud was dressed in his regular outfit these days, a zip up sweater with a high collar and a pair of sturdy black pants, sans the armor and sword belts that were in a neat pile in the breezeway. He'd made sure to get his hair in as much order it could be after a ride on Fenrir and put on a spritz of cologne before knocking on Vincent's door but now he wished he'd brought a change of clothes. He didn't want Vincent to think that this wasn't important to him. It was. More than he could even put into words.

“How was the drive?” Vincent's smooth voice cut through Cloud's thoughts.

“Same as usual.” Cloud commented, picking at the hem of his shirt absently.

A stretch of silence spread, different than their usual moments of peaceful, companionable quiet. There was a tension to it, a sense of anticipation that left Cloud's mouth feeling dry. They'd been working towards... _this_ for months. Months of texting, late-night phone calls, meet-ups after midnight to gaze at the stars for no reason at all. They'd always found each other good company, especially in the days where Cloud felt like he would fall apart with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Vincent was always there, not pushing him further than he could go, but instead doing his best to be supportive.

Vincent approached the table with two plates in hand. The smell of roasted meat and herbs exploded in his nose and his stomach grumbled eagerly. The plate that was set down in front of him was steaming hot. It was beef roast with potatoes, carrots, and green beans arranged neatly in a semi circle opposite a squiggly swirl of a rich gravy. It was simple, but the hearty kind of food Cloud appreciated after a long trip.

“Mn. Looks good.” Cloud complimented, glancing up just in time to watch Vincent carefully fill his glass with wine.

Cloud's breath stuck in his throat. This was the first time he'd ever seen the other man look so flushed. Vincent's cheeks were tinged pink as he concentrated on pouring the wine, his lips twitching from a controlled line to a small, flustered smile. It was nice to see all of his face, to see that expression without having to peek around a giant collar. Vincent was just as worried as things going smoothly as he was. Cloud felt his own nerves settle back at the realization.

“Thanks for driving all the way on short notice.” Vincent said as sat down.

_'For you, anything.' _Was Cloud's first thought but he found himself unable to get the words past his mouth. Too cheesey.

“No problem. Thanks for the invite.” Cloud managed, feeling like he was back to being an awkward teenager.

Without anything to follow up his comment with Cloud opted for tucking into the food. It was delicious, the meat was juicy and fell apart in his mouth. It was a tad over seasoned, but not in a way that detracted from the overall quality. The veggies were steeped in the drippings from the roast and had plenty of flavor. He couldn't keep back pleased noises as he ate.

“Like it?” Vincent asked with a shy smile that Cloud intentionally memorized.

“Mmnhm.” Cloud nodded through a bite. “I didn't know you could cook.”

“I didn't either.” Vincent laughed and Cloud felt like he could just melt at the sound of it.

Their eyes met and Cloud could feel that unspoken... _thing_ between them. The words they had been darting around for months, years. He couldn't bring himself to cross that thresh-hold yet and instead took a drink of wine. It was more bitter than he liked, but went great with the food. Cloud wondered just how much Vincent had planned out this little dinner date.

The conversation that filled the spaces between their bites was mundane but comforting. What they'd been up to since they last talked, mechanic talk about gun and motorcycle projects respectively, news from their friends. It got easier the more they talked, and soon the sense of significance of the date aspect melted away and they were back to their natural rhythm. Being with Vincent felt like coming home in a way that made Cloud feel at ease.

Cloud hummed thoughtfully after their plates were cleared and glasses emptied. One glass of wine didn't even manage to give him a buzz, but the food settling in his stomach made him feel relaxed and warm.

“There's a meteor shower tonight.” Vincent said as he collected their dishes.

“Oh? I hope they're small.” Cloud half-joked. He'd never forget the sense of impending doom and terror that had accompanied the last meteor sighting he'd experienced.

“The planet passes through an asteroid belt this time of year.” Vincent explained. “I thought it would be nice to watch it together.”

So Vincent was a romantic _and_ somewhat of a science nerd. All illusions Cloud had about the man being an impenetrable, vampiric, wall of mysteries and despair were truly shattered now.

“Sounds like a good time.” Cloud replied, getting up from his chair with a stretch.

“I've got us all set up.” Vincent said, nodding towards the glass doors that led out to the balcony. “I'll meet you out there.”

Cloud wondered if there was another surprise coming, but resisted the urge to ask about it. He walked to the door and gave one last glance towards Vincent, drinking in the look of him as he rinsed their plates. Cloud sighed happily as he slid the door open and stepped out onto the balcony.

Warm late-summer breeze greeted him outside. It was the kind of night Cloud usually took advantage of go for a late-night drive to think. But right now he'd rather be right where he was, looking out over the dark streets of Kalm. Without mako energy fueling the street lamps they had returned to dim oil lanterns that didn't send light far enough to drown out the night sky.

The night sky was brilliant, filled with nearly too many stars to count. There was even a stretch of the sky where a dark band of the galaxy's arm was visible, filled to the brim with even more distant stars. Cloud briefly wondered if there were more JENOVA's out there, searching for planets to terrorize. That wasn't the kind of thought he was supposed to have on a date and he pulled his attention away from the sky.

There was a short wooden bench out on the balcony and a round end table across from it. Vincent had draped the bench in blankets and pillows, and another bottle of wine and glasses was ready for them on the table. Cloud settled on the bench and leaned back, closing his eyes to focus on the sounds of the town settling for the night.

The squeak of the sliding door alerted him to Vincent's approach. He was used to being startled by Vincent's silent approach, so the warning was nice. Cloud sat up, trying to make it look like he hadn't been about to drift off to the sound of the wind and distant dogs barking.

“How long until the show starts?” Cloud asked.

Vincent sat down next to him, letting their thighs touch. Cloud felt his heart speed up a little at the casual contact. They both valued distance so he knew it was intentional, and damn did he want it. He wanted more in fact. He tried to mentally will Vincent to take the lead, to make it so he didn't have to be the one to cross the precipice.

“It's been happening all day.” Vincent replied. “It's just hard to see them with the sun out.”

“I see.” Cloud replied, distracted more by the sight of Vincent's moonlit features than the dazzling night sky above them.

Time passed and soon Cloud felt like he was going to implode from his desire to reach out to touch Vincent, to hold him, to feel his skin against his own. He'd started tapping his toes to try and use up that tension, but it was hopeless. For all his romantic gestures and plans Vincent seemed to be taking this slow. A bit slower than Cloud could handle.

If Vincent wasn't going to make the first move then he'd have to. Cloud moved to rest his side against Vincent's, then he laid his head against the other man's chest. Vincent's left arm draped over his hip, and his other hand came to rest in his hair. This was familiar, Vincent had done this for him a few times over the course of their travels. Back then it had been without romantic desires underneath, just comfort offered when the world was too much for him to handle.

“There's one.” Vincent nudged him, and Cloud looked up.

A streak of white flashed across the sky, briefly blinking brighter before quickly fading. Cloud wondered how many kids happened to see it and made their wishes.

Vincent's fingers started to idly card through his hair, sending pleasant waves of peace through his body. More meteors streaked through the sky, some as fast as a blink and other burning bright and slow through the atmosphere. The night quickly became cooler and Vincent wrapped them up in one of the blankets. Tucked against each other like this, Cloud felt like he could just close his eyes and let the world slip by past him and not have a care.

Just as Cloud thought he might fall asleep Vincent's hand stilled, drawing his attention. The look Vincent was giving him was filled with a mix of emotions, passion, trepidation.

_ 'Shit, here it comes'_. Cloud sat up more, meeting those eyes, his heart seizing up in his chest.

Before Vincent could get a word out Cloud leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a firm kiss, sinking his hands into Vincent's hair. Vincent tensed against him then relaxed, returning the kiss with slow motions. Cloud shivered when the other man's arm circled his waist and pulled him closer so their chests were flush.

He could feel Vincent holding back as he nipped at his lip, trying to move the kiss deeper. Cloud parted, leaning his forehead against Vincent's moving a hand to stroke at his cheek. The look in Vincent's eyes had settled on that sad, distant, and guilty look he always had when he went on about his sins.

“I want to be with you Vincent.” Cloud assured. “I have for a long time.”

Vincent released a shaky breath and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“I have as well. But I... don't know if you should be with someone like me- I've-” His voice cracked with emotion and Cloud wanted to bring Hojo back from the dead and kill him again for making Vincent feel the way he did about himself. Or Lucrecia. Whoever it was that had hurt him and made him feel like his sins outweighed his worth as a person.

“You're enough Vincent.” Cloud cut in. “Your monsters, your demons, your past. It doesn't scare me. You're here now, and _I want you_.” As the words left his mouth Cloud knew he meant it, he'd felt this way for so long but never had the courage to say it out loud.

Vincent relaxed against him and Cloud ran his hands through Vincent's hair. It seemed it was his turn to comfort him this time and he pressed chaste kisses against to his cheeks, his nose, forehead, until the other man had enough and moved his head so their lips met again. This time Vincent let him deepen the kiss and soon he was kissing back just as passionately.

This time when they parted Vincent looked more relaxed, no longer guilty or nervous. Cloud slipped his hand against Vincent's, knitted their fingers together and nestled back into his side, feeling quite content and dizzy with pleasure. There was a part of him that wanted to push it further, but right now sitting with Vincent, the taste of him on his lips with the night sky stretched above them, it was enough.

The silence that followed was comforting, no longer strung with anxiety or expectation.


	16. Monster (NSFW 18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud/Vincent & Galian Beast and Cloud/Galian Beast. This chapter contains transformation, (sentient)monster fucking, rimming, masochism, excessive precum, excessive semen, and knotting.

The moment the behemoth roars its last breath Vincent flees from the scene of the battle. That's not good, and Cloud's heart sinks like a stone in his stomach. Vincent had taken quite a few blows this time, uncharacteristically failing to dodge at the right moments.

Without a second thought Cloud takes off after him into the treeline. The other man's always been shy about receiving healing but Cloud isn't about to let him bleed unnecessarily.

When he catches up to him Vincent is standing with his back against a tree, clutching at the bloody gash in his left side. His breathing is uneven and his posture is that of a frightened animal, ready to flee.

“Don't.” Vincent snaps when Cloud steps towards him.

Cloud stops in his tracks, notices the way Vincent's teeth are clenched. The acidic yellow bleeding into the edges of his eyes. He's on the verge of a limit break.

“That wound is nasty.” Cloud keeps his voice slow, soft. It's not the first time he's dealt with this.

Vincent growls deep in his throat and presses the back of his head against the tree. He looks pale, more than usual.

“I've had worse.” Vincent's side is drenched in blood all the way down to his ankle and Cloud wants to smack him upside the head for trying to play it off like that. That would make him transform right away and then they'd have a worse problem, a monster on the loose without any prey to take it out on.

“I want to help.” Cloud holds his hands out, palms up. “I'm going to walk up to you now.”

Vincent's hands fly to the tree behind him, digging into the bark with mismatched fingers. Another growl rumbles up from his chest, far louder than it should be for a human man, and he gives Cloud a pained expression as his eyes flicker between red and gold. His canines are elongated, easily visible with the way he's grinding his teeth together.

Cloud expects to be batted away when he enters Vincent's space, instead rough hands grab at his collar and yank him forward into a greedy kiss. His yelp of alarm drowns against the other man's lips, and he's too shocked to do anything but try to squirm away. Which results in hands gripping his hips so hard they bruise, he can feel Vincent's erection against his thigh. Something else is going on here but healing that wound comes first.

Unable to escape Vincent's demanding lips and hands Cloud opts for deepening the kiss while he closes his eyes and focuses the cure spell into his hands. This is beyond unusual, but somehow the animalistic way Vincent is ravaging his mouth is a turn on and Cloud can't help the rush of heat low in his belly. He quickly moves his hands down Vincent's chest, towards the wound, releasing the spell across the torn flesh before he loses all his focus.

Casting the spell is difficult with Vincent nipping at his lip, leaving small cuts with those sharp teeth. Once the spell completes and his flesh knits back together Cloud is allowed to breathe and he sucks air into his lungs in desperate, burning gasps. He doesn't get long to recover, Vincent's fangs find his neck next. Each bite bruises, draws blood, and _damn, _it feel as good as it stings. Cloud grinds his hips against Vincent's thigh in turn, and lets himself be overwhelmed.

Suddenly the world flies sideways and Cloud finds himself flung onto the ground on his stomach. The breath he had recovered is knocked out of him when his chest makes impact with unforgiving dirt. He watches his fusion sword be tossed away, sticking into the side of a tree with the force of the throw.

Hands that are quickly elongating into paws strip away his boots and pants and when Cloud tries to roll over to see Vincent his head is pushed back down, cheek rubbed into the grass. He's strong enough to fight back but the urge leaves him as those hands slide down his sides and then lift him up onto his knees and a still-human tongue presses against his ass.

“Fuck! Vincent...” Cloud mumbles against his forearms. “Use your words next time.”

Vincent doesn't respond. Instead his tongue slips deeper and Cloud can't think straight any longer. All he can feel is that wet heat, spreading him open, making him feel so damn _good_. Then that tongue is deeper than should be possible and probing against his prostate with purpose. His knees suddenly feel weak and Cloud moans into his forearm as he loses himself to the sensations rippling through him.

Vincent's tongue gets longer, thicker, and more insistent. Cloud gets louder, forgets himself in the pleasure, rocking his hips back to increase the stimulation until stars edge his vision. The tongue slips away just when he feels himself getting close to a climax and he whines in response, so achingly empty.

Cloud gasps when he feels rough-padded fingers slide inside of him, stretching him out further. The spit from Vincent's half-transformed tongue seems to be close enough to lube that it doesn't hurt. There's no sharp nails on those fingers yet and he really hopes that Vincent holds onto himself long enough to finish the job before it's dangerous.

He manages to glimpse over his shoulder and sees the starts of horns sprouting from between the wraps of the fabric covering Vincent's forehead. His face is still human but those fangs are twice as long now and there's patches of purple blooming across his cheeks. His eyes are completely gold now and glowing.

Seeing him looking, Vincent snarls and reaches forward with the gauntlet-clad hand, forcing his face back down into the dirt. The tips threaten to slice his scalp open and he falls still, understanding that he's not meant to look right now.

“**Stay**.” Vincent's voice is accompanied by Galian's, and Cloud shivers in response. He should be scared of being accidentally ripped apart, but he's not. He trusts them both and recalls the times Galian has leapt in front of bullets and swords to protect him.

“Understood.” Cloud responds, resting his forehead on his wrists, accepting the fact that his curiosity won't be satisfied today.

“**Good.**” Vincent practically purrs and thrusts his fingers deeper, making Cloud melt into his touch.

Cloud's so close to unraveling by the time that Vincent's done working him up that he nearly complains when those fingers leave him. The words are cut off before his lips even move, as finally he feels the head of his lover's cock pressed against his entrance. He's taken a moment to slick himself up which Cloud is grateful for because he can barely breathe by the time Vincent's halfway inside of him.

“**Mmm, Cloud.**” Vincent's voice is a husky whisper against his ear now, accompanied by a possessive nip to the shell of his ear that makes Cloud twitch, then shudder when the movement makes his lover sink deeper inside.

His hips begin to rock and Cloud's whispering loving profanities under his breath in the next moment. Their bodies join in an increasing rhythm of rutting, Vincent's voice deepening until he's growling and huffing without care. Cloud feels his lover's body change around him, limbs lengthening, clammy skin replaced with burning hot fur over dense muscle. He can hear the long tail smacking the ground behind them, sees the claws tearing up the ground around him.

Those changes even reach Vincent's cock as it hammers in and out of him, thicker, longer, stretching him to his absolute limit. Hot, it's so fucking hot now too, and there's a thick bulb that smacks against his ass with each thrust. The changes come with a deluge of moisture inside that makes each thrust more pleasurable.

Cloud's breath starts to come in eager pants and moans, pitching higher until finally he goes silent, mouth wide open in a silent scream as he comes on the ground below him, down his thighs, shuddering and spasming all the while.

Vincent's, no _Galian's_ teeth sink into his shoulder with a growl that sounds like a muffled **'MINE'** as the monstrous bulb at the base of his cock finally fits inside and Cloud is forced forward by the strength of the motion.

“Oh shit!” Cloud scrabbles against the ground, overwhelmed by just how much he's being stretched out, his lover's cock pulsing hard as he's filled. Everything spins for a moment as his orgasm intensifies, he's never been so stuffed full before. 

Time seems to distort, slowing down and making the moment stretch on. Cloud's beyond dizzy and is relieved when finally those fangs release his shoulder, replaced instead by gentle licks that clean away the streams of blood. Cloud can barely feel his legs, and wants nothing more than to collapse against the ground and fall asleep, but it seems that Galian's not able to pull out of him yet. After the orgasm that bulb seems even larger.

He reaches behind him with one arm and gropes around until he feels Galian's jaw line, follows it so he can scratch at his ear.

“_I am not a dog_.” Galian grumbles, but still leans into the touch.

“Oh. What are you then?” Cloud asks, wishing that he could turn around, this is the first conversation they've really had.

_“A beast made as a mockery of those creatures you call Behemoth. Though I forget what I was before.”_ Galian licks him again and makes a huff that sounds like a sigh.

“Sorry.” Cloud mutters, trying not to think about how strange this whole situation is.

“_Do not be. You are a splendid mate. My host is very lucky, and I hope you do not find me unpleasant.”_ Galian is surprisingly verbose and Cloud wonders if living inside Vincent's mind has that effect on the beasts.

“It's fine. Really.” Cloud mumbles, leaning up on his elbows in an attempt to ease the building ache in his hips. “This was surprising, but not in a bad way. Is Vincent upset?”

_“No. But he is annoying in his embarrassment. You will get to deal with it now-”_ Galian yawns and Cloud feels the beast's hot breath wash over his back. “_-I am satisfied and ready to rest now._”

The weight around him shifts, quickly becoming lighter. There's a sense of relief as the enormous cock wedged inside of him finally shrinks down when Vincent's body returns. Then a flood of Galian's semen rushes out of him and Cloud feels like he's hollow. It's rather odd, and he hears Vincent groan in disgust as the sticky, white mess lands on his lap.

Cloud just slumps down against the wet grass and closes his eyes, letting his body readjust as he is hit with waves of exhaustion. They had just fought an actual behemoth before all that and he's so tired it feels like his bones are made of lead.

“You alright?” Vincent asks, moving to lay behind him on the ground. His voice is hoarse and Cloud wonders if he's just as wore out.

“I'm fine. Might be walking funny but-” Cloud manages to make himself roll over so he can see Vincent, he strokes his cheek and smiles. “-I told you that I want all of you, Galian and the others are included in that.”

Vincent's cheeks are an amusing shade of red now and Cloud wonders just how embarrassed he is feeling if Galian was teasing him about it.

“Next time we won't surprise you like that.” Vincent promises and presses a kiss to Cloud's forehead.

“It was hardly a surprise you know.” Cloud points out with a laugh that makes him realize just how sore he is. “I know what it looks like when you're about to transform. I'm glad you let me heal you before all of that, or you would have passed out.”

“You look like you need a round of healing yourself.” Vincent's hand traces over the bruises blooming on his neck, and the deep teeth marks wrapped around his shoulder. The dull ache in those wounds are still ringing with echoes of pleasure and Cloud has to steady his breathing.

“At least these bites match the monster we went to fight this time.” Cloud threads his fingers into Vincent's hair and closes his eyes.

Vincent hums and Cloud feels the tingle of cure magic weaving through his skin, sinking into each bruise and scratch. The sensation lulls him to sleep, and he dreams of being curled up against the side of a giant wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >u>;; I hope you're all still with me after this kinky one. I also wanna say thanks for all the kudos and comments so far! (I love comments btw, don't ever feel shy.)


	17. Sweat / Admire

Cloud's exercise routine is something that he takes seriously, and every morning he moves from the bed to the floor, then into a series of squats, push-ups, and crunches. Vincent finds himself adapting to Cloud's schedule, waking (or simply sitting up on those nights he doesn't need to sleep) just as he's finishing up. But this morning he wakes the moment Cloud leaves the bed.

Cloud manages to keep his breathing quiet even through one-handed push-ups. Vincent doesn't need to work out to maintain his shape, the perks of being artificially enhanced to perfect condition. He wonders if the mako has similar effects on Cloud and he simply prefers the routine.

The routine is broken when Cloud gets up and strips off his shirt and heads to the door. Vincent considers getting up and following him, and is glad he decides against it. Cloud hops up and grabs the door frame with his hands and starts to do pull-ups. Sweat glimmers on the shifting muscles of his back as he exhales hushed puffs of air from the exertion.

Vincent's eyes land on the scar that goes straight through the center of his chest, and he can only imagine the strength it had taken for him to endure such a wound- and walk further down the sword no less. Cloud's determination, that iron will is something Vincent has always admired about the man. He can feel himself getting turned on, the beasts in his mind clamoring for him to follow his instincts, _now_. No, this morning is too calm, peaceful to interrupt with those particular urges.

He does slip from the bed though, only letting his footfalls make noise when he's a few steps behind Cloud, who finishes his set before dropping down. Vincent places a gentle kiss to the scar he'd been examining, not minding the salty residue left on his lips. Places a hand on his side, fingers brushing over those hard-earned muscles.

“I felt you watching me.” Cloud leans back against him and Vincent runs his hands over the other man's toned arms, which are pleasantly hot to the touch.

“Mn. I wondered why you were giving me a show.” Vincent teases, moving his lips to Cloud's neck, then temple.

Cloud clears his throat and turns to give him a chaste kiss before walking down the hallway. No comment. Vincent smiles to himself and peeks his head out the doorway, drinking in the sight of him until he slips behind the bathroom door. Sometimes just watching, admiring, is enough to sate his desires.


	18. Beach

Cloud's not a huge fan of the beach, though he imagines his dislike for them is a fraction of Vincent's. But here they both are, hiding under a massive beach umbrella watching Marlene and Denzel chase each other down the beach. It's what Marlene had wanted for her birthday, for everyone to come with her for a day at the beach.

Cloud is honestly surprised that Vincent agreed to come, given his distaste for showing skin that outweighs his distaste for boiling alive in his clothes. Though he's not wearing his usual getup, he's still head-to-toe in black. A thin long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. He's barefoot though, which is near scandalous for him.

Barret is manning a portable grill, Cid is talking his ear off since they're both a few beers in. Nanaki is sitting by the shoreline, and Cloud can't tell if he's meditating or falling asleep.

Tifa is relaxing on a towel next to them, her muscles shimmering under a layer of tanning oil that smells like perfume-y coconut. Cloud makes sure to glare daggers at anyone that admires his best friend too long while her eyes are closed.

He hears Vincent sigh next to him, though when he turns to look he catches the faint traces of a smile on his lips. It's rare for Vincent's face to be fully bared and Cloud feels guilty for all the staring he does. The other man is beautiful and he's getting just as many admiring looks as Tifa. His hair is tousled from the slight breeze, and if it weren't for the dark circles under his eyes Vincent barely looked a day over twenty.

“It's been years.” Vincent murmurs, so quiet his voice is nearly drowned out by the crash of waves.

“I'm glad you came.” Cloud says, looking towards Denzel who's now burying Marlene in a sand pit. Yuffie joins him, and they start making the shape of a mermaid over her legs.

Vincent smiles, and can't tuck it under his collar. Cloud can't help but smile as well and covertly scoots closer to him so it's easier to grab his hand and lace their fingers together. Even in the heat of summer Vincent's skin is mercifully cool and Cloud leans against him to see if he'll leech some of the heat out of him.


	19. Speed (NSFW 18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also including the added prompts from Pixeled: Fenrir, frottage. >:)

The roar of Fenrir's engine cuts through the peaceful night around them, only matched in intensity by the howling of the wind in Vincent's ears. It'd be cold if not for the fact he's pressed against Cloud's back, forced to hang on tight as the bike under them speeds forward at a dangerous acceleration. Cloud only drives fast, reckless, in the way that makes his blood thrum.

Vincent doesn't care for needless danger but here, with Cloud, it's intoxicating. The vibration of the bike reaches all the way into his bones, and pressed close like this, he can feel the heat building in his stomach. So he decides to see just how much of a thrill seeker he can be and lowers his hands from Cloud's stomach to the waist band of his pants.

He can't hear Cloud over the noise, but he feels his breath quicken, the way his back tenses. He strokes him through his underwear, and feels the bike lurch forward with more speed. Cloud only makes it 5 miles before he brings Fenrir to a hard stop, cuts the engine, and turns around in the seat.

Cloud doesn't say anything, just pushes him down against the bike with a demanding, forceful kiss. Vincent kisses back just as hard, dizzy with lust and drunk on the adrenaline. Cloud's quick to undo their pants, and jerks them off together. It's rough, frantic, and just what they both need on a sleepless night.

They come together, grinding against each other in hurried motions. Afterwards they move to the ground, leaned against the side of the bike as they catch their breath. No words needed as they watch the sun come up over the horizon.


	20. Fireflies

Cloud often found himself drawn to Aerith's church when he needed to think. It was quiet, and the smell of the flowers that bloomed there relaxed him. This time it was late afternoon when he found himself drawn that direction, slowly driving through the ruins as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

The church had seen some repair work done after the healing spring had burst through the ground. Just enough to keep the walls from caving in. People had scavenged chairs and other benches to replace all the long-wrecked pews. It was far more quiet here than it had been almost a year ago, when people were coming from far and wide to use the spring.   
  
There wasn't anything in particular bothering him this time, just a longing in his heart to see Aerith and Zack. Cloud sighed as he sat back in a weather-worn chair and gazed at the pool. Flowers had bloomed around the rim of it. The flowers were hardy, sprouting up where the damaged floorboards had cracks wide enough for light to get through.

He gazed over at Zack's buster sword with a rueful smile, seeing Aerith's flowers blooming around its rusted blade made his heartstrings ache in a bittersweet way. He'd loved them both, and he hoped that they were together in the lifestream, together at last. He wondered if they paid his visits any mind.

Cloud closed his eyes and listened to the lap of the water in the pool, the wind howling through the ruins. The warm evening sun warmed him and he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where he dreamed that he and Zack had made it to Midgar and were in the church visiting Aeirth.

-

When Cloud stirs hours later the moon is a small silver in the night sky. Cloud shifts in his seat and yawns. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and the dream he had left a bittersweet ache in his chest.

A handful of fireflies are flitting about around the flowers, glowing bright green and yellow. Cloud watches for awhile, admiring the little motes of light floating around aimlessly.

The sound of footsteps approaching from the front of the church draws his attention. Cloud reaches for the fusion sword subconsciously, expecting a monster at this time of the night. Instead Vincent appears out of the darkness and Cloud relaxes.

“Hey.” Cloud greets.

“Tifa is looking for you.” Vincent says simply.

“Mn. I was supposed to come back for dinner.” Cloud admits.

Vincent looks around the dilapidated church, expression unreadable behind the high collar of his cloak and the hair hanging in front of his face.

Cloud doesn't feel a particularly strong urge to get out of his chair, to go back to a lecture about being late. He'd rather sit here in silence, watch the fireflies until the sun rose.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Cloud asks.

“I could ask the same of you.” Vincent replies with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

Vincent takes a step forward, crossing through a patch of flowers. A cascade of fireflies emerges from the flower bed, illuminating the dim church with their bright light. Cloud's breath catches in his throat as he watches Vincent tilt his head up.

There's a smile on his curved lips, dozens of dots of light shimmering in the reflection of his eyes. Cloud can see almost all of his face in that brief moment and he's caught by just how beautiful Vincent is. He looks like a different man with a smile on his face, the illumination cast over his features hitting him just right. Cloud feels the way his heart beats faster, the warmth in his chest and on his cheeks and tries to ignore it as he admires.

The fireflies flit upwards until they're indiscernible from the stars glittering above in the night sky. Cloud doesn't watch them though, he's too caught up falling in love with the look in Vincent's eyes.


	21. Heartbeat (NSFW + Artwork)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a RP with Pixeled, where Vincent licks Cloud's scar. I just had to draw it out, and then I wanted to narrate the image while also getting a prompt done. :)

Vincent can hear Cloud's heartbeat when they make love, feels it against his lips as he sears kisses against his neck. Skin so soft under his teeth, he bites and feels his lover's pulse flutter then increase in tempo. Cloud's moans are breathy, desperate and each one makes him that much more hungry. He works his mouth lower, sucks and nips at his collarbone, savors the way Cloud's adams apple bobs when he swallows.  
  
“Vincent...” Cloud whispers, and tangles a hand in his hair.  
  
Cloud's so achingly beautiful, it makes him dizzy with need. His beasts want to leave marks on his pale skin, make him scream, bleed. Vincent has to breathe slow, keep them in the darkest corner of his mind while he worships Cloud's body.

He stops at the center of his chest, where a long, jagged scar marks where Sephiroth's katana impaled him. The rough edges are the proof that Cloud walked down the blade and deepened the wound. The skin is milky white there, rough, and so, so, delicious as Vincent drags his tongue over it.

Cloud shudders under him, grips his hair tighter as he stills and goes quiet. Vincent slides his hand up his side, holds him there as he kisses the scar. He stops, closes his eyes, and feels Cloud's heartbeat against him.


	22. Rain

It's raining buckets by the time he arrives on the doorstep. Lightning cracks, illuminating the silhouette of one very soggy, very grumpy Cloud Strife. Vincent lets him in quick, fetches a towel and hot coffee to warm him up. He lightens up a bit after the coffee and they talk for awhile in the kitchen about nothing important until that perfect, comfortable silence stretches between them.

They've been seeing each other when their lives provide the opportunity. Vincent's been busy helping Reeve with the more dangerous missions the WRO takes on, Cloud's got his delivery business and is helping Tifa with the orphans. But the spaces they find between, when they both can be together and at peace are like coming home. No pretense, no pretending, no demands, just quiet understanding.

The night wears on, the storm gets worse. Cloud decides to stay the night and they curl up on the couch together and listen to the rain hammer against the roof. Vincent spends his time cleaning cerberus and covertly watching Cloud as he dozes.

When Cloud kisses him later he tastes of rain, smells of gasoline and days spent under the sun, and he feels like freedom and fire in his blood.


	23. Child

Vincent struggles to connect with children. He's come to dread it in fact. Their innocence and energy remind him of everything he's not. They ask questions with no fear as well, and he has to change the way he speaks to them. The more he frequents 7th Heaven, the more he comes to see Cloud, the more he has to face them.

It's not entirely terrible to have to face it though, he thinks as Marlene braids his hair. He'd dropped in just as Cloud was getting the kids to bed, and this time he found himself unable to say no to Marlene's pleading.  
  
Vincent watches Cloud as he reads a story to Denzel. The boy is past the usual age for it, but Cloud doesn't seem to mind. He's been smiling the whole time, reading in a voice so soft and low that Vincent finds his own eyes drooping. Denzel is just on the verge of falling asleep.

“Your hair is so pretty, you should take better care of it.” Marlene says as she ties off the ribbon into a neat bow at the end of the braid.  
  
Vincent nearly apologizes for it, then thinks better. “You're right. Thank you Marlene.” He says instead.

“You're welcome!” She giggles and holds up the braid. “Cloud look!”

Cloud closes the book as he looks up.

“I think pink is your color Vincent.” He says with warmth in his voice and amusement in his eyes.

Vincent feels that warmth bloom in his chest, and appreciates the easy way Cloud has with children.

“Time for bed.” Cloud says, standing up.

Vincent moves to stand and is startled when Marlene hugs him. He doesn't quite know how to respond and he's blushing behind the cowl as he pats her on the head, wondering if that's right.

“Good night.” Vincent says, and Marlene beams up at him.

“Good night Vincent!” She says before heading out into the hallway.

Denzel yawns and rubs at his eyes as he stumbles off the couch, following after Marlene. He mutters a sleepy goodnight to Vincent on his way and Cloud laughs quietly.

“I'll be back in a minute.” Cloud says and gives Vincent a passing kiss.

Vincent moves to sit on the couch and slides the braid over his shoulder. He smiles as he touches the bow and decides that dealing with children isn't the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that on the nights Cloud is home from work he's the one in charge of getting the kids to bed while Tifa runs the bar. When Barrett is in town he takes over on that part though, and tries to be there when Cloud's particularly busy. I could probably write a whole series about Marlene and Denzel bonding with Avalanche. :P


End file.
